GAT-X105 Strike Gundam
The GAT-X105 Strike is a general purpose prototype mobile suit, it was featured in the anime Mobile Suit Gundam SEED. Its primary pilot was Kira Yamato before it was passed down to ace pilot Mu La Flaga. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Strike is the most versatile of the five Gundams created by the Earth Alliance's G Project. Because of its bright blue, red and white color scheme, the Strike is easily the most visually distinctive of the five (with the possible exception of the bright red-colored GAT-X303 Aegis). Using its Striker Packs, the Strike can be outfitted for all-purpose combat (Aile Strike), heavy assault (Launcher Strike) or heavy melee combat (Sword Strike). Design wise, the Strike is simply an extension of the Duel's frame, allowing for a multi-role function not featured in the Duel, Buster, or Blitz. (In fact, the Strike's Striker Pack allowed it to mimic, to variable degrees, many of the abilities of the first three mobile suits). Armaments ;*"Igelstellung" 75mm multi-barrel Anti Air CIWS :Mounted in the Strike's head are two "Igelstellung" 75mm multi-barrel CIWS guns. These light projectile weapons are used to intercept missiles and to destroy lightly armored vehicles, although it is classified as Anti Air. ;*"Armor Schneider" Combat Knife :Stored in the Strike's hips are a pair of folding "Armor Schneider" combat knives. These knives do not need power from the suit, can be thrown, and are capable of piercing the joints and under-armored sections of ZAFT mobile suits. ;*57mm High-energy Beam Rifle ;*Bazooka ;*Shield System Features ;*Hardpoints for Striker Packs History To counter ZAFT's advanced mobile suits, the EA's Atlantic Federation secretly collaborated with Morgenroete to develop their own series of mobile suits under the G Project. In January CE 71, five prototype suits were secretly rolled out at the space colony Heliopolis. ZAFT however became aware of these machines, infiltrated the colony on January 25 and stole four of the suits. The only machine to remain out of ZAFT's hands was the Strike, which was first piloted by Murrue Ramius and then by Coordinator Kira Yamato. Kira used the suit to fight against the invading ZAFT forces although he couldn't prevent the destruction of the colony. Following this battle, Kira joined the crew of the ''Archangel'' and fought against the pursuing ZAFT forces both in space and later on Earth. During the ship's journey to the EA's JOSH-A base in Alaska, Kira battled several ZAFT ace pilots and even defeated them, among them Andrew Waltfeld or the ZAFT Reds with the four stolen Gundams. On April 17, Kira fought an intense battle against his former friend Athrun Zala in his GAT-X303 Aegis Gundam. In this battle the Strike was severely damaged, although its remains were salvaged by the Orb Union. Kira himself was rescued by Junk Guild member Lowe Guele and brought to PLANT where he stole the ZGMF-X10A Freedom Gundam with the help of Lacus Clyne. The Orb Union eventually built a new Strike model (built partially with materials salvaged from the remains of the first), which was equipped with the newly developed Natural-OS. Following the defection of the Archangel crew to the Orb Union in early June, the second Strike became the personal mobile suit of ace pilot Mu La Flaga. Mu's Strike sparred with Kira Yamato's Freedom (at the end of Gundam SEED Phase 37). Flaga used his new suit in battles against both the EA and ZAFT. During the last battle of the first Bloody Valentine War, Flaga fought against long-time rival Rau Le Creuset in his new ZGMF-X13A Providence. The outdated Strike proved to be no match for the powerful new suit and was critically damaged, forcing Flaga to escape to the Archangel. Before he could enter the ship, Flaga protected the ship from a positron blast from the EA ship Dominion, which completely destroyed the Strike, although Mu survived. During the Second Battle of Jachin Due, the third Strike, called the MBF-02 Strike Rouge, was revealed by Orb and piloted by Cagalli Yula Athha. Several more units of the Strike were later revealed to be built, all of them being upgraded to the more powerful GAT-X105E Strike E. One such unit was used by Phantom Pain pilot Sven Cal Payang, while another was used by Lukas O'Donnell. Because of the Strike's highly successful design it would become the archetype for the majority of the Earth Alliance's mass-produced mobile suits from the GAT-01 Strike Dagger to the GAT-04 Windam. ZAFT would also take the basics of the Strike's Striker Pack feature and use it as the basis for their Wizard packs for their new ZAKU mobile suits. The Strike's design would also be used by ZAFT to create a new version of the mobile suit with numerous technological improvements, the ZGMF-X56S Impulse Gundam. Variants ;*'GAT-X105+AQM/E-X01 Aile Strike' ;*'GAT-X105+AQM/E-X02 Sword Strike' ;*'GAT-X105+AQM/E-X03 Launcher Strike' ;*'GAT-X105+AQM/E-X04 Gunbarrel Strike' ;*'GAT-X105+P204QX Lightning Strike' ;*'GAT-X105+P202QX Strike IWSP' ;*MBF-02 Strike Rouge ;*GAT-X105E Strike E ;*GAT-X105E+AQM/E-X09S Strike Noir ;*LG-GAT-X105 Gale Strike Notes & Trivia * Strike's head crest displays the text "CINQUE X-105", which means "Five" in Italian and a reference to the GAT-X105 Strike being the fifth mobile suit developed under the Earth Alliance's "G Project". Articles & References MS2003-284.jpg|GAT-X105 Strike Gundam - Specifications/Design Gat-x105-bazooka.jpg|bazooka Gat-x105-armorschneider.jpg|"Armor Schneider" combat knife Gat-x105-beamrifle.jpg|57 mm high-energy beam rifle Gat-x-cockpit.jpg|Cockpit Gat-x105-shield.jpg|shield Picture Gallery RG_Strike_Front.jpg|1/144 RG Strike Gundam (colored lineart) Strike evolve.jpg|Strike Gundam Gundam Evolve version External Links *GAT-X105 Strike Gundam on MAHQ.net *GAT-X105 Strike Gundam on GundamOfficial.com